


"Und darum trinke ich nicht..."

by Frasers_soulmate



Category: due South
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine von vielen möglichen Erklärungen, warum Fraser nicht trinkt...<br/>Spoilers von Victoria´s Secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Und darum trinke ich nicht..."

**Author's Note:**

> Eine weitere Story in Deutsch. Viel Spaß!

März 1985, Nordwest Territorien

 

Sergeant Bob Fraser war froh, als er endlich den Außenposten erreicht hatte. Es wurde gerade dunkel und er hatte einen der schlimmsten Schneestürme seines Lebens durchgemacht. Das Fell seiner Mütze und Kapuze war gefroren. In seinen Haaren, seinen Augenbrauen und seinem Tage alten Bart hingen Eiskristalle. Er schnaufte, als er von seinem Hundeschlitten stieg und rieb mit den dick gefütterten Handschuhen über sein Gesicht. Dann stampfte er ein paar Mal mit den Füßen auf, damit sie warm wurden.  
„Verdammte Kälte.“, murmelte er, während er die kläffenden Hunde abspannte und in den dafür vorgesehenen Kennel brachte. „Ja, Jungs.“, sagte er liebevoll zu seiner ´Truppe´, „Euch hat es Spaß gemacht, stimmt´s?“ Er fütterte und tränkte sie. Als die Hunde versorgt waren, lud er seine Sachen vom Schlitten und brachte diesen dann in die Scheune. Er sehnte sich nach einem heißen Kaffee und vielleicht nach einer ebenso heißen Suppe, aber zuerst musste er sich um die Hunde kümmern. Das war Ehrensache für einen RCMP- Officer. „Ich werde langsam zu alt dafür.“, murmelte der 47jährige Bob, meinte es aber nicht so. Er war Polizist mit Leib und Seele und das würde er auch bis zu seinem Tod bleiben.  
Er betrat das Bürogebäude des RCMP-Außenpostens. „Hallo, Leute!“, rief er und grinste über das ganze gefrorene Gesicht. Ein Mann, nur wenig älter als er, erhob sich von seinem Schreibtisch und ging auf ihn zu.  
„Bob Fraser, du Teufelskerl!“, rief er lachend, „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du es heute noch bis zu uns schaffst. Es sind -40°C draußen und es herrscht der schlimmste Schneesturm seit Jahren.“  
„Oh, komm schon, John!“, antwortete Bob fröhlich, “So schlimm ist es doch auch nicht.“ Er schälte sich aus den dicken Lagen seiner Kleidung.  
Eine junge Polizistin, die heimlich für den legendären Robert Fraser schwärmte, brachte ihm eine Tasse heißen Kaffee. „Herzlichen Dank, Louise.“, sagte Bob mit dankbarem Lächeln, setzte sich in einen Sessel und nahm die Tasse in beide Hände um sich zu wärmen. „Wie war die Patrouille, Bob?“, fragte Sgt. John Whitman. „Unspektakulär.“, antwortete Bob und trank einen Schluck heißen Kaffee. „Ha!“, rief John und lachte, “Und ich dachte, du jagst mal wieder einen Schwerverbrecher. Wo Robert Fraser auftaucht ist Trouble nicht weit.“ Bob stimmte in das Lachen ein. „Übertreib nicht, John. So schlimm ist es gar nicht. Aber wenn ihr was zu essen und ein Bett für mich hättet, wäre ich euch dankbar.“ „“Natürlich“, meinte John, „und ich habe noch was Besseres.“ Mit einem geheimnisvollen Grinsen öffnete die Schublade seines Schreibtisches, holte zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Whisky heraus. „Danach schläfst du wie ein Baby.“, sagte er. Bob lachte. „Du hast wohl keine Kinder?“, fragte er, obwohl er wusste, dass der Sergeant zwei hübsche Töchter hatte. Dann fuhr er fort: „ Denn dann wüsstest du, dass Babys gar nicht so gut schlafen. Ich erinnere mich genau, als mein Ben noch ein Baby war. Alle paar Stunden wachte er auf und schrie, als wollten wir ihn verhungern lassen. Er war ein sehr kleines, zartes Kind, aber er konnte schreien… Ich weiß nicht, woher Caroline die Kraft nahm; mich jedenfalls machte es verrückt.“ Er seufzte und blickte sehnsüchtig in sein Whiskyglas. „Ach, Caroline.“, flüsterte er traurig. „Ich vermisse sie.“ In John`s Augen flackerte kurz Mitleid auf.  
Er hatte Caroline Fraser nie kennen gelernt, aber er kannte die Geschichte über ihren Tod…naja…den größten Teil davon.  
Um Bob abzulenken, fragte er: „Wie geht es Benton?“ Bob lächelte stolz. „Oh, gut, nehme ich an. Er hat auf der Akademie den besten Abschluss seines Jahrgangs gemacht und ist ein paar Stunden von Whitehorse entfernt stationiert. Beim alten Meers, erinnerst du dich?“ John lachte. „Na, soweit ich weiß, ist Meers ein paar Jahre jünger als wir. Wann hast du deinen Jungen das letzte Mal gesehen?“ „Zu Weihnachten habe ich ihn besucht. Er lebt jetzt in meiner alten Hütte.“ John runzelte die Stirn. „Bisschen einsam für so `nen jungen Kerl, meinst du nicht? Wie alt ist er jetzt?“ „Dreiundzwanzig.“ „Nun, in dem Alter sollte er ausgehen, Mädels kennen lernen, solche Dinge.“ Bob rieb nachdenklich mit dem Daumen über seine Augenbraue. „Ja, du hast recht. Aber Ben ist nicht der Typ für sowas. Er ist eher ein Einzelgänger.“ „Na, wo er das wohl her hat?“ „Hey!“, rief Bob mit gespielter Empörung. „Ich habe hübsche Mädels nie verschmäht! Allerdings, als ich so alt war wie Ben, war ich schon mit meiner Caroline verheiratet und Vater eines winzigen, brüllenden Babys.“ Sie lachten beide.  
In dieser Nacht schlief Bob tief und fest und träumte von der Zeit mit seiner kleinen Familie.

 

September 1995, Chicago

 

Der grüne 1971er Buick Riviera parkte seit Stunden vor der verlassenen Lagerhalle am Hafen. Seine Insassen waren der Chicagoer Cop Ray Vecchio, der Mountie Constable Benton Fraser und dessen tauber Wolf Diefenbaker. Sie hatten die Aufgabe, die Lagerhalle zu überwachen, weil sie den Tipp bekommen hatten, dass dort ein großangelegter Waffendeal stattfinden sollte. Nur wusste niemand genau, wann.  
„Die zweite Nacht in Folge und es passiert einfach nichts.“, stöhnte Ray und wischte sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht. Es war eine sehr warme Nacht für einen September in Chicago. Sein Freund Ben grinste schief. „Du musst Geduld haben, Ray.“ „Geduld!“, ächzte der. “Anstatt mir hier die Nächte um die Ohren zu schlagen, könnte ich jetzt in meiner Lieblingsbar sitzen und ein schönes, eiskaltes Bier trinken.“ Ben lachte. „Tja, Ray. Das muss wohl noch etwas warten. Zuerst müssen wir unsere Pflicht tun.“ „Benny!“, stöhnte Ray, „Das hier ist nicht deine Pflicht. Du könntest jetzt in einer Bar sitzen und ein eiskaltes Bier trinken.“ „Ich trinke nicht, Ray.“, erwiderte der Mountie. Ray nickte langsam und wischte sich erneut den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Ich weiß.“, sagte er, „“Aber warum eigentlich nicht?“ Ben griente. „Das ist ´ne lange Geschichte.“ „Das macht nichts, Fraser, ich habe gerade Zeit. ´ne Menge davon.“ Ben drehte sich zu Diefenbaker um, der auf dem Rücksitz lag und sagte: „Los, Dief, gehen wir ´ne Runde.“ Der Wolf wuffte und legte den Kopf auf die Pfoten. „Oh, nein!“, meinte Ben streng, „Ich glaube nicht, dass es Ray gefallen würde, wenn du auf die Polster seines geliebten Autos machst. Er würde dich nie mehr mitnehmen und du müsstest für den Rest deines Lebens laufen.“ Dief richtete sich erschrocken auf und winselte. Ray musste lachen. Dann öffnete Ben die Tür. „Dief und ich müssen uns kurz die Beine vertreten, Ray.“, sagte er, stieg aus, klappte den Sitz zurück und ließ den Wolf ebenfalls aussteigen.  
Er streckte sich und verzog kurz das Gesicht, als er einen kurzen, aber intensiven Schmerz im Rücken spürte. Das lange Sitzen in ein und derselben Position war nichts für ihn, seit… „Fraser?“ Ray unterbrach ihn in seinen Gedanken. Er beugte sich zum Fenster hinab und sah seinen Freund fragend an. „Was ist?“ „Alles okay?“ Ray schien besorgt. Ben lächelte. „Aber natürlich, Ray. Mein Rücken ist nur etwas steif. Ich sollte mich ein wenig bewegen.“ Ray nickte. „Okay, Benny. Bis gleich.“ Er sah seinem Freund und dessen Wolf hinterher.  
Seit einigen Wochen durfte Ben wieder arbeiten und Ray war froh, dass sie noch Freunde waren, nach dieser furchtbaren Geschichte. Sie hatten nie wirklich darüber geredet. Nicht einmal, als sie in Ben´s geliebte Wildnis gefahren waren, um die Hütte seines Vaters wieder aufzubauen. Na gut, da waren andere Dinge wichtig. Überleben zum Beispiel, nachdem sie mit dem Flugzeug abgestürzt und Ben verletzt worden war. Hinterher war Ray schon ein wenig stolz auf sich.  
Als er ein Kind war, hatte er sich immer gewünscht, mit seinem Vater campen zu gehen. Wenn auch nur ein einziges Mal. Aber der hatte andere Pläne… Dennoch hatte sich Ray um seinen verletzten Freund gekümmert und sie beide da raus gebracht. Ja, Benny und er waren eben ein perfektes Team, auch ohne viele Worte.  
Nach einiger Zeit kamen Ben und Dief zurück. „Ist irgendwas passiert?“, fragte Ben und zeigte auf die Lagerhalle. Ray schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein, alles ruhig.“ Ben ließ Dief wieder auf den Rücksitz des Riv springen und stieg selbst ein. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.  
„Ist wirklich alles okay?“, fragte Ray mit besorgtem Blick. „Ja, Ray.“, seufzte Ben, aber er wusste, dass sein Freund ihm nicht glaubte. Seit dem Unfall war der immer so überängstlich.  
„Weißt du, Benny“, sagte Ray, „wenn du Probleme mit deinem Rücken hast, kann ich dich auch nach Hause fahren.“  
„Mir geht`s gut, Ray!“, blaffte Ben ihn an und seine blauen Augen blitzten in der Dunkelheit. Ray hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut, schon gut.“ Ben nickte und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Verdammt heiß für September.“, beklagte Ray sich nach einer Weile. “Ich würde sonst was für ein kühles Bier geben.“ Ben antwortete nicht. „Hey, Benny, du wolltest mir doch die Geschichte erzählen, warum du nicht trinkst.“ Ben stöhnte. „Das wollte ich nicht.“ „Ich will sie aber hören.“ „Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.“ Ray kicherte. „Hat es irgendwas mit arktischen Temperaturen oder Eskimos zu tun?“ Ben sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Inuit, Ray und…nein, hat es nicht. Allerdings mit etwas, das dir noch viel weniger gefallen wird.“ Neugierig richtete Ray sich auf, griff hinter seinen Sitz und holte zwei Flaschen Wasser hervor. Eine davon reichte er Ben.  
„Na, nun bin ich aber gespannt.“, sagte er. „Los, Fraser, erzähl schon.“ Ben seufzte. „Lieber nicht, Ray.“ Dass Ray von allen Geschichten ausgerechnet diese hören wollte…  
„Komm schon, Fraser. Du kannst mir ruhig mal was aus deinem Leben erzählen. Wir kennen uns jetzt über zwei Jahre, meine Familie hat dich quasi adoptiert und ich weiß so gut wie nichts von dir.“ „Ray, bitte. Das willst du nicht hören.“ „Probier´s.“ Wieder seufzte Ben. „ Na schön. Aber ich habe dich gewarnt…“

 

März 1985 Nordwest Territorien

 

Bob Fraser wachte mit dem ersten Sonnenstrahl auf und fühlte sich frisch und erholt. Als er in das RCMP-Büro kam, saß Sgt. John Whitman bereits hinter seinem Schreibtisch. „Guten Morgen, John.“, sagte Bob gut gelaunt.  
„Guten Morgen, Bob.“, erwiderte der, „Hast du gut geschlafen?“ „Ja, sehr gut. Danke.“ „Kaffee?“ „Gerne.“ Bob setzte sich in den Sessel, in dem er gestern schon gesessen hatte. John rief Louise, die junge Polizistin und bat sie, Kaffee zu machen.  
„“Scheint, dass der Schneesturm vorüber ist.“, meinte Bob, „Ich werde mich dann wohl wieder auf den Weg machen.“ John lächelte. „Immer unterwegs, was?“ „Ja.“, antwortete Bob, „“Ich treffe mich in ein paar Tagen mit meinem alten Freund und Partner Buck Frobisher.“ „Oh, der gute, alte Buck. Wie geht es ihm?“ „Ganz gut, nehme ich an.“  
Louise kam mit dem Kaffee und einem Fax, das sie John gab.“Das kam gerade rein, Sir.“, sagte sie und sah Bob von der Seite an. John nahm das Fax entgegen, bedankte sich und las. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Stimmt was nicht, John?“, fragte Bob, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines langjährigen Freundes sah. Der sah zu ihm hinüber, Traurigkeit und Besorgnis in seinem Blick. Er schluckte ein paar Mal, räusperte sich dann und meinte leise: „Vielleicht solltest du das hier lesen…“ Irritiert stand Bob auf, ging die paar Schritte zu John`s Schreibtisch und nahm das Fax. „Was ist es?“, fragte er unsicher. John antwortete: „ Es ist von Sgt. Meers.“ „Oh, mein Gott!“, seufzte Bob, „Benton…“. Er ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und las.  
Constable Benton Fraser hatte heute eher Feierabend gemacht. Er hatte seinem Vorgesetzten, Sgt. Meers erzählt, er würde sich nicht gut fühlen, was glatt gelogen war.  
War es das wirklich? Seit Wochen hatte er nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Seit er zurück war, nachdem er sie der Polizei übergeben hatte. Victoria Metcalf. Aber er hatte keine Wahl gehabt. Sie hatte ein Verbrechen begangen und musste nun mit den Konsequenzen leben.  
Hatte er wirklich keine Wahl gehabt? Niemand wusste, dass er sie dort gefunden hatte. Da draußen am Fortitude Pass. In diesem verdammten Schneesturm. Erst hatte er ihr das Leben gerettet und dann sie ihm. Sie hatte ihn mit ihrer Stimme am Leben gehalten, als er aufgeben wollte. Diese wunderschöne Stimme… Er hörte sie nachts in seinen Träumen. Sie bat ihn, sie gehen zu lassen, aber was tat er?  
„Tut mir leid, Victoria. Es tut mir so leid, aber ich kann nicht…“ „Warum nicht, Ben?“  
Ja, warum nicht? Weil er seine Pflicht tun musste? Weil er es seinem Land versprochen hatte? Weil er so sein wollte wie sein Vater, damit der ihn endlich lieben konnte? Hatte er deswegen ein junges Leben zerstört? Hatte sie nicht eine zweite Chance verdient? Mein Gott, sie war doch noch nicht einmal zwanzig Jahre alt! Und das Schlimmste war, er liebte sie. Vier Tage hatten sie zusammen verbracht, er kannte sie kaum, aber er wusste, dass er sie liebte. Bedingungslos.  
Ben betrat seine Hütte und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Nun ja, eigentlich gehörte die Hütte seinem Vater, aber der war selten hier. Ben lachte freudlos. Natürlich war die lebende Legende Sgt. Robert Fraser selten hier. Warum sollte er auch? Er hatte nie viel Zeit mit seiner Familie verbracht. Nicht mal, als Ben noch ein kleiner Junge war. Ja, nicht einmal, als seine Frau noch lebte. Nein, nicht Bob Fraser! Er gab den sechsjährigen Ben zu den Großeltern in Obhut und verschwand wieder. Benton glaubte, an den Fingern seiner Hände abzählen zu können, wie oft sein Vater zu Hause gewesen war. Nicht mal, als er die Akademie als Bester seines Jahrgangs abschloss war sein Vater gekommen.  
Ben schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich auf seine Schlafpritsche fallen. Wie gern hätte er es gehabt, wenn… Nein, Benton! Abrupt setzte er sich auf. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, ein Mountie, verdammt nochmal! Er konnte eigene Entscheidungen treffen. Und er hatte sich für seine Pflicht entschieden, auch wenn es sich falsch anfühlte.  
Die Gerichtsverhandlung vor ein paar Wochen war hart. Hart für ihn! Victoria wurde zu zehn Jahren Gefängnis verurteilt. Zehn Jahre! Das war eine lange Zeit. Sie würde eine reife Frau sein, wenn sie raus kam. Die besten Jahre ihres Lebens würde sie hinter Gittern verbringen. Jahre, in denen andere Spaß am Leben hatten, eine Familie gründeten… Eine Familie. Vielleicht hätte er mit ihr eine Familie gründen können, wenn alles anders gekommen wäre.  
Er sah ihr Gesicht vor sich. Ihre wunderschönen Augen schossen Blitze, als sie abgeführt wurde und ihr Mund formte die lautlosen Worte: „Ich hasse dich, Benton Fraser!“  
Erstaunt bemerkte Ben, dass sein Gesicht nass von Tränen war. „Oh, Gott! Was hab ich getan?“, stöhnte er, stand auf und ging zu dem Schrank, in dem er seinen ´Seelentröster´ aufbewahrte. Der Whisky würde ihm helfen zu schlafen und er brauchte Schlaf.  
Ben lag auf seiner Pritsche und wartete darauf, dass der Whisky ihn betäubte. Es war nicht mehr viel in der Flasche gewesen, aber er hoffte, es würde reichen. Morgen musste er Nachschub besorgen. Dringend! Nur so konnte er die Dämonen im Zaum halten, die ihn jede Nacht heimsuchten.  
Er starrte in die Dunkelheit und sah ihr Gesicht, wie sie ihn ansah und bettelte, dass er sie laufen ließ. Doch er war hart geblieben, obwohl er sie liebte…  
Hör auf damit, Benton Fraser!, befahl er sich selbst und drehte sich auf die Seite. Aber die Dämonen ließen sich nicht verjagen. Er brauchte dringend mehr Whisky. Eine Menge mehr. Er weinte sich in den Schlaf.  
Am nächsten Morgen hatte Ben keine Lust aufzustehen, aber er musste zur Arbeit. Musste er? Er konnte sich krank melden und dann etwas zu trinken besorgen.  
Er nahm das Funkgerät, das ihm die RCMP zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, damit er im Notfall erreichbar war und funkte seinen Vorgesetzten an.  
„Constable Fraser hier, Sir.“, sagte er, als Sergeant Meers sich meldete und war über den Klang seiner eigenen Stimme erschrocken. Sie klang rau und krächzend. „Was ist los, Ben?“, fragte Sgt. Meers. Ben räusperte sich. „Ähm…Sir, ich…ich fürchte, ich muss mich krank melden. Ich glaube, ich…ähm…habe mir eine Grippe eingefangen.“ Er wurde rot bis über beide Ohren und war froh, dass der Sergeant ihn nicht sehen konnte. Nun war er endgültig zum Lügner geworden. Er, Benton Fraser…nein, Constable Benton Fraser, ein Mann des Gesetzes. Sgt. Meers antwortete: „Ich hör´s. Brauchst du einen Arzt, Ben?“ „Nein!“, krächzte der erschrocken. „Nein, danke, Sir. Ich denke, in ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder okay.“ „Gut. Melde dich, wenn du was brauchst. „Danke, Sir.“ Ben hängte das Mikrofon des Funkgerätes ein. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Doch er schämte sich. Er hatte seinen Vorgesetzten belogen. Das war der Anfang vom Ende. Wenn das sein Vater wüsste! … Wenn das sein Vater wüsste, würde sich auch nichts ändern. Sein Vater interessierte sich einen Dreck für ihn! Wütend stand er auf und zog sich an. Woher kam diese Wut, die er seit einiger Zeit in sich spürte? Auf wen war er wütend? Verdammt, er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken!  
Er machte sich auf den Weg zu Old Joe, einem Eingeborenen, von dem er wusste, dass er schwarz Whisky brannte. Er lachte bitter. Wieder verstieß er gegen ein Gesetz, aber Victoria hatte er nicht gehen lassen wollen. Oh, Fraser! Was ist nur aus dir geworden?  
Ben war froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Er setzte sich auf seine Schlafpritsche und nahm einen Schluck Whisky. Das Zeug schmeckte widerlich und eigentlich hasste er es, aber es betäubte ihn. Betäubte seine Schuld. Irgendwann schlief er ein.  
Als er aufwachte, wusste er nicht, ob es noch abends oder bereits der nächste Morgen war. Jedenfalls war es dunkel. Es interessierte ihn auch nicht, welche Tageszeit war. Oder welcher Monat…oder Jahr. Er wollte nur vergessen. Die Whiskyflasche war noch halb voll. Er nahm sie und ging auf die Veranda. Die Sterne funkelten und der Mond schien. Es war herrlich draußen, aber Ben hatte keinen Blick für die Schönheit der Natur, die er sonst so liebte. Der Schnee glitzerte im Mondlicht und er dachte daran, wie einfach es jetzt wäre, sich hier in den Schnee zu legen und einzuschlafen. Und nie wieder aufzuwachen. Ihm war nicht kalt. Wieso war ihm nicht kalt? Er stand hier draußen, nur in Jeans und Pullover und fror kein bisschen. Dabei mussten es mindestens -20°C sein. Er setzte die Flasche an und trank sie in einem Zug leer. Dann schleuderte er die leere Flasche wütend in den Schnee. Warum, verdammt nochmal, war ihm nicht kalt? War er bereits erfroren? Sein Herz war bereits erfroren, ja, so musste es sein. Und nicht erst hier in der kalten Winternacht. Nein, damals am Fortitude Pass musste es passiert sein. In dem verhängnisvollen Schneesturm, als sie ihn am Leben hielt. Nur mit ihrer Stimme. …Victoria… Er fiel auf die Knie und ein Schrei, wie von einem verwundeten Tier, kam aus seiner Kehle. Tief in ihm war etwas, das hinaus wollte, aber er wusste nicht, was es war. Seine ganze Angst, Wut und Schuld lag in diesem einen Schrei: „ VICTORIAAAA…!“  
Eine ganze Zeit später stellte er fest, dass die Tränen auf seinem Gesicht gefroren waren. Und er zitterte. War ihm etwa kalt? Ächzend stand er auf und torkelte zur Hütte zurück.  
Das Feuer war aus, aber das störte ihn nicht. Komplett bekleidet und mit einer neuen Flasche Whisky kroch er unter seine Decke und versuchte zu schlafen.  
Die Wintersonne schien durch das Fenster der Hütte und weckte Ben. Er presste die Handballen auf die Augen und stöhnte. Sein Kopf hämmerte zum Zerspringen und ihm war furchtbar übel. Wenn er nicht sofort aufstand, würde er… Er schaffte es gerade noch, sich über die Bettkante zu beugen, bevor er sich übergab.  
„Oh, Gott!“, stöhnte er. Sein Kopf schmerzte und sein Magen krampfte. Er konnte nicht mehr. Wollte nicht mehr. Er hatte genug.  
Erst gegen Mittag wurde er erneut wach, weil das Funkgerät piepte. Stöhnend setzte er sich auf. Sein Kopf tat immer noch höllisch weh, aber wenigstens war die Übelkeit weg. Er ignorierte das Funkgerät und stand langsam auf. Dann holte er eine Schüssel mit Wasser, einen Lappen und beseitigte die Sauerei vor seinem Bett. Anschließend wusch er sich, putzte die Zähne, um den furchtbaren Geschmack im Mund los zu werden und rasierte sich. Langsam fühlte er sich besser.  
Okay, Benton! , ermahnte er sich selbst, das muss ein Ende haben. So ging das nicht weiter. Aber am Abend trank er wieder. Er musste schlafen können.  
Als er am nächsten Morgen aufstand, fühlte er sich okay. Er beschloss, heute zur Arbeit zu gehen, damit Sgt. Meers keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Um den Tag zu überstehen, trank er ein Glas Whisky und fragte sich, wann er zum letzten Mal etwas gegessen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Es war auch nicht wichtig, denn er hatte sowieso keinen Appetit. Außerdem hatte er auch nichts im Haus.  
„Guten Morgen, Ben.“, begrüßte ihn Meers, als er das Büro betrat. „Geht es dir besser?“ Ben nickte. „Ja, Sir. Danke.“ Der Sergeant war nicht wirklich überzeugt. Ben sah furchtbar aus. Er war blass und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. „Bist du sicher?“, fragte Sgt. Meers besorgt. „Mir geht´s gut.“, meinte Ben schwach. Meers seufzte. „Also gut. Meinetwegen, aber raus schicke ich dich nicht. Du machst heute Schreibtischarbeit.“ Resigniert nahm Ben es hin.  
Gegen Mittag merkte Ben, dass es ihm immer schlechter ging. Er schwitzte und zitterte. Und er sehnte sich nach einem Schluck Whisky. Sgt. Meers klopfte an seine Bürotür, öffnete sie und steckte den Kopf hinein. „Mach Pause, Ben.“, sagte er väterlich. Er machte sich ein bisschen Sorgen um seinen Constable. Ben nickte und stand auf. Plötzlich wurde ihm schwindlig und er schwankte. „Oh je!“, stöhnte er und hielt sich an der Schreibtischkante fest. „Ben!“, rief Meers erschrocken. Ben grinste schief. „Alles okay, Sir.“, sagte er, „ Ich denke, mein Blutzucker ist etwas niedrig. Ich habe noch nichts gegessen. Der Magen, wissen Sie?“ Meers schüttelte den Kopf. „Setz dich, Junge. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“  
Er brachte Ben seine eigenen Sandwiches und eine Tasse Tee aus seiner Thermoskanne. „Iss.“, sagte er, „Danach bringe ich dich nach Hause.“ Ben starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „A…aber…“, stotterte er. Der Sergeant winkte ab. „Keine Widerrede! Du bist offensichtlich krank.“ Ben gab nach. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser. Wenigstens behielt er die Sandwiches drin.  
Sgt. Meers hatte ihn an seiner Hütte abgesetzt. Nachdem er seinen Vorgesetzten davon überzeugt hatte, dass er allein zurecht kam und ihm über Funk Bescheid sagen wolle, wenn er etwas brauchte, betrat er die Hütte. Das erste was er tat war, sich ein Glas Whisky einzuschenken. Dann noch eins. Danach ließ er sich auf seine Pritsche fallen und schloss die Augen.  
Dann sah er sie wieder.  
Victoria.  
Am Fortitude Pass, wie sie das Gedicht aufsagte. Immer und immer wieder, um ihn vom Einschlafen und somit vom Erfrieren abzuhalten. 

Victoria.

In dem kleinen Außenposten, wie sie seine Hände nahm und ihn bat, sie gehen zu lassen.  
„Es tut mir leid, Victoria. Es tut mir so leid, aber ich kann nicht…“ „Warum nicht, Ben?“  
Diese Frage hatte er nie beantwortet. Er hatte keine Antwort darauf.

Victoria.

Als man sie abführte und sie ihn ansah. Mit diesem unglaublich leeren Blick. So, als hätte man ihr die Seele geraubt.  
„Eines Tages wirst du es bereuen, Benton.“, hatte sie geflüstert. Ja, sie hatte recht. Er würde es ein Leben lang bereuen.

Victoria.

Im Gerichtssaal. Sie legten ihr Handschellen an.  
„Warum, Ben?“, flüsterte sie und er sah in diese seelenlosen Augen. Dann ihre stummen Worte, die sich für immer in sein Herz einbrannten. „Ich hasse dich, Benton Fraser!“ Ja, sie hatte allen Grund ihn zu hassen.  
„Und ich liebe dich, Victoria.“, schluchzte er und verbarg das Gesicht in seinem Kissen.  
Am nächsten Tag ging er nicht zur Arbeit. Sgt. Meers wusste ja, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Er blieb den ganzen Tag im Bett. Wenn er aufwachte, trank er einen Schluck Whisky, dann schlief er wieder ein und träumte von ihr.  
„Eines Tages wirst du es bereuen, Benton!“ Eines Tages…eines Tages… „Warum, Ben?“ Warum…warum…?  
Er hatte keine Antwort.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde er von einem Schrei geweckt. Es dauerte bis er merkte, dass es sein eigener Schrei gewesen war. Er lag ganz still und horchte in sich hinein. Sein Herz hämmerte wie ein Dampfhammer.  
-Schuld – Schuld – Schuld … hämmerte es. Er hielt das nicht mehr aus.  
Irgendwann am Vormittag wachte er auf. Zitternd und schwitzend. Er hatte das Gefühl, eine eiserne Faust presse sein Herz zusammen. Er konnte nicht atmen. Langsam setzte er sich auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte und sein Herz raste. Luft! Er brauchte Luft! Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung riss er sich das Hemd vom Leib. Warum bekam er keine Luft? Er rannte aus der Hütte und sank in den Schnee.  
Langsam beruhigte er sich und registrierte mit einigem Erstaunen, dass er eine Panikattacke gehabt hatte. Okay…gut…nein, schlecht, aber okay. Er stand auf, ging in die Hütte und zog sich an. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Old Joe. Er brauchte Nachschub.

Als Ben sich auch am dritten Tag nicht gemeldet hatte und über Funk nicht erreichbar war, machte Sgt. Meers sich nun doch Sorgen. Nach Feierabend fuhr er zu Ben´s Hütte. Er klopfte, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Dann drückte er die Klinke hinunter. Die Tür öffnete sich. Leise trat er ein. Drin war es dunkel, weil die Fensterläden geschlossen waren. Und es roch furchtbar Nach Schweiß, Erbrochenem und vor allem nach Alkohol.  
„Ben?“, rief der Sergeant. Keine Antwort. Er ging einige Schritte hinein und stieß mit dem Fuß gegen ein paar leere Flaschen. Polternd und scheppernd fielen sie durcheinander und rollten über den Fußboden. Vom Bett her kam ein Stöhnen. Im diffusen Licht, das durch die offene Tür kam, ging Sgt. Meers zu einem Fenster, öffnete es und stieß den Fensterladen auf.  
Ben lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett, nur mit seinen Longjohns bekleidet und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Sgt. Meers wusste nicht, ob er ärgerlich oder besorgt sein sollte. Anscheinend hatte sein Constable ein Alkoholproblem.  
„Ben!“, rief er und öffnete nach und nach alle Fenster. Von der Scheune her hörte man die Hunde bellen und jaulen. Offenbar hatten sie schon länger kein Futter bekommen. Das war so gar nicht Ben Fraser´s Art, seine ´Truppe` zu vernachlässigen.  
Ben stöhnte wieder, als das Licht in den Raum fiel und ihn blendete. Er grub das Gesicht ins Kissen.  
Meers trat an sein Bett und rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. „Ben! Verdammt, wach auf! Was ist los mit dir?“ Nun war er doch verärgert. „Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe.“, knurrte Ben. „Lasst mich alle in Ruhe. Ich will nicht mehr.“  
„Ben!“, sagte der Sergeant mit Nachdruck, „Was ist passiert?“ Stöhnend drehte Ben sich auf den Rücken und setzte sich langsam auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte furchtbar und sein Magen krampfte. Er presste die Hände auf die Augen. „Geben Sie mir ein paar Tage Zeit, Sir.“, sagte er leise. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Meers irgendwann nach ihm sehen würde, wenn er sich nicht meldete. Nun fand er ihn in diesem Zustand. Aber erschreckenderweise war es ihm egal. Er schämte sich nicht dafür. Er fühlte gar nichts und das war gut.  
„Du brauchst Hilfe, Ben.“, sagte Meers väterlich. Ben schüttelte den Kopf, was ein Fehler war, denn sofort zuckten Blitze vor seinen Augen und der Schmerz verstärkte sich. „Bitte, Sir.“, keuchte er, „Bitte geben Sie mir nur ein paar Tage Zeit.“ „Okay“, sagte Meers, „steh auf, wasch dich und bring das Chaos hier in Ordnung. Und dann kümmer dich, verdammt nochmal, um deine Hunde. Zwei Tage! Du hast 48 Stunden! Wenn du es dann nicht auf die Reihe kriegst, muss ich dich melden, hast du das verstanden?“ Ben nickte. „Ja, Sir.“  
Auf dem Rückweg zur Station beschloss Meers, Sgt. Bob Fraser ein Telegramm zu schicken. Wurde Zeit, dass der sich endlich mal um seinen Jungen kümmerte.

Als Bob Fraser das Telegramm gelesen hatte, saß er still da und starrte ins Leere. Sgt. Meers, Ben´s Vorgesetzter, hatte geschrieben, er solle sofort kommen. Ben hätte offensichtlich Probleme und brauche seine Hilfe. Probleme…Welche Art Probleme hatte der Junge? Hatte er sich mal wieder selbst in Schwierigkeiten gebracht? Hatte er etwa gegen das Gesetz verstoßen? Nein! Doch nicht Ben! Das war nicht seine Art…  
„Alles okay, Bob?“ John`s Frage riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Was? Äh…ja…nein. Ich…ich weiß nicht. Irgendwas stimmt mit Ben nicht. John, ich brauch ein paar Tage frei. Ich muss mich um meinen Jungen kümmern.“  
John lächelte verständnisvoll. „Nimm dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst, Bob. Es ist okay.“ „Danke.“, sagte Bob und stand aus seinem Sessel auf. Er musste Vorbereitungen treffen. Es würde einige Tage dauern, bis er bei seinem Sohn war.  
Ein paar Stunden später war er auf dem Weg.

Ben raffte sich auf, nachdem sein Vorgesetzter gegangen war. Sgt. Meers hatte ja recht. Er musste sich zumindest um die Hunde kümmern. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, ging er hinüber zur Scheune. Auf dem Weg zurück zur Hütte hörte er den Motor eines Schneemobils. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und blinzelte gegen das Sonnenlicht. Es war der Postbote.  
„Guten Tag, Constable Fraser.“, sagte der freundlich, „Ich habe einen Brief für Sie.“ Ben bedankte sich, nahm den Brief und ging zurück zur Hütte. Wer sollte ihm schreiben? Als er auf den Absender des Briefes sah, erschrak er. Es war die Adresse des Gefängnisses, in dem Victoria saß. Unzählige Briefe hatte er ihr geschrieben, sich entschuldigt, ihr zu erklären versucht, warum er getan hatte, was er getan hatte. Er hatte ihr geschrieben, dass er sie liebte und dass er auf sie warten wolle, doch alle Briefe kamen ungeöffnet zurück. Annahme verweigert. Und nun? Seine Hände zitterten so stark, dass er den Umschlag nicht öffnen konnte. Der Raum begann sich zu drehen und ihm war plötzlich furchtbar schlecht. Tausend Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf. Sie hatte ihm geantwortet. Endlich. Sein größter Wunsch hatte sich erfüllt. Vielleicht…ja, vielleicht konnte sie ihm eines Tages verzeihen.  
Er goss sich ein Glas Whisky ein und trank es in einem Zug leer. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er den Brief…  
-Fraser. Schreib mir nie wieder! Für mich bist du gestorben. V.-  
Das war alles, was auf dem einzelnen Blatt stand. Er drehte es mehrfach um, suchte im Umschlag nach mehr, doch da war nichts. Nichts! Das war`s. Sie hasste ihn. Nein, schlimmer. Er war für sie gestorben. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn sie ihn damals wirklich hätte sterben lassen. In dem Schneesturm am Fortitude Pass… Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz blieb stehen. Seine Seele erstarrte zu Eis. Er war erfroren. Kalt. Taub. Nichts zählte mehr. Nichts war mehr wichtig.  
Er trank die Flasche mit einem Mal leer und legte sich auf seine Pritsche. Der Brief fiel achtlos zu Boden. Ben wollte nur noch schlafen. Für immer schlafen. Keine Schmerzen mehr. Kein Leid. Keine Einsamkeit. Nur tiefer, traumloser Schlaf…

Vier Tage lang war Bob unterwegs. Am Abend des vierten Tages erreichte er völlig erschöpft die Station. Sgt. Meers wollte gerade Feierabend machen. Erschrocken sah er zur Tür, als die in Pelz gehüllte, über und über mit Schnee bedeckte Gestalt das Büro betrat. Bob schob die Kapuze zurück. „Sgt. Fraser!“, rief Meers überrascht. Bob klopfte sich den Schnee von der Kleidung. „Ja. Ich habe das Telegramm erhalten und mich sofort auf den Weg gemacht.“, sagte er. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie so schnell herkommen könnten.“ Meers war verwundert. Bob antwortete: „Ich war gerade zufällig bei John im Außenposten.“ Meers bot ihm einen Sitzplatz und heißen Tee an, was Bob dankbar annahm. Dann fragte er: „Was ist mit Benton?“ Sgt. Meers seufzte tief. „Ich fürchte, er hat ein Alkoholproblem.“ Zuerst sah Bob ihn verwundert an, dann lachte er laut: „Ben? Niemals!“ Aber Meers nickte und erzählte ihm, wie er Ben vorgefunden hatte. Bob erhob sich. „Na, dem werde ich aber…“, brummte er erbost.  
„Bob!“ Meers hielt ihn zurück. „Nicht. Nicht mehr heute. Es ist dunkel draußen und ein Schneesturm ist im Anmarsch. Sie können bei mir übernachten und morgen fahren Sie zu ihm. Ihre Hunde brauchen auch eine Pause.“ Er wusste, dass Bob Fraser den Hundeschlitten dem Schneemobil vorzog. Nach einigem Hin und Her war Bob einverstanden.

Am nächsten Morgen war der Sturm vorbei und auch Bob´s Ärger hatte sich gelegt und war einer gewissen Sorge gewichen. Nach einem schnellen Frühstück verabschiedete er sich von Sgt. Meers und seiner Frau und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Hütte.  
Als er dort ankam, waren die Fensterläden geschlossen. Der Schnee reichte bis auf die Veranda und kein Pfad war geschaufelt. Die Hütte wirkte unbewohnt und für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob Ben überhaupt zu Hause war. Dann hörte er von der Scheune her das Jaulen und Winseln von Ben´s Hunden. Sein eigenes Gespann stimmte mit ein. Bob war wütend. Wie konnte dieser Bengel nur die Hunde so vernachlässigen? Gute Schlittenhunde waren hier im Norden ein großes Kapital. Das hatte er ihm doch beizeiten klar gemacht. Aber ebenso klar wurde ihm plötzlich, dass er wohl viel zu wenig Zeit mit seinem Sohn verbracht hatte. Wütend stapfte er zur Hütte. Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Es stank nach Alkohol. Angewidert verzog Bob das Gesicht, dann öffnete er sämtliche Fenster. Nachdem etwas Licht in die Hütte fiel, sah er sich um. Sein Sohn lag im Bett und schlief. Er war unrasiert, verschwitzt und sein Haar war zu lang. Bob schüttelte den Kopf. Überall lagen oder standen leere oder halb volle Whiskyflaschen herum. Verdammt, was dachte der Kerl sich nur? Er ging an Ben´s Bett und rüttelte ihn. „Wach auf, Benton!“ Bob war richtig verärgert. Ben reagierte nicht. Bob ging zur Tür. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Brief, der am Boden lag. Was war das? Er hob ihn auf und las den einen Satz. Verwundert drehte er das Blatt hin und her, aber da stand nur dieser eine Satz. „Hm.“, brummte er. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Dann sah er den Absender auf dem Umschlag und erinnerte sich an diesen Fall. Ben hatte vor einiger Zeit eine Verdächtige in einem Bankraub verfolgt und war dabei in einen fürchterlichen Schneesturm geraten. Vier Tage lang galt er als vermisst, bis er in einem Außenposten auftauchte. Mit ihr. Bob war damals so stolz auf seinen Sohn gewesen. Es war sein erster großer Fall. Aber was hatte diese eine Zeile zu bedeuten? Plötzlich schrillten bei ihm alle Alarmglocken. Der Bengel hatte sich doch nicht etwa… „Oh, Gott!“, stöhnte Bob, legte den Brief auf den Tisch und sah hinüber zu seinem schlafenden Sohn. Dann ging er hinaus, nahm eine Hand voll Schnee, ging zurück zu Ben und steckte ihm den Schnee ins Hemd. Mit einem Satz setzte Ben sich auf und fluchte. Als er seinen Vater sah, stöhnte er. „Dad! Was…was tust du hier?“ „Sgt. Meers hat mir ein Telegramm geschickt. Er sagte, du hast Probleme. Verdammt, was ist los mit dir, Benton?“ Ben rieb über sein Gesicht. Sein Vater bemerkte, wie blass er war.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr, Dad.“, flüsterte Ben und fing plötzlich an zu schluchzen. All der angestaute Schmerz und das Leid kamen zum Vorschein und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sein Körper wurde vom Weinen geschüttelt.  
Bob setzte sich auf die Bettkante, nahm ihn in den Arm und wiegte ihn wie ein Kind. „Shh.“, machte er und strich ihm übers Haar. Ben konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sein Vater ihn das letzte Mal in den Arm genommen hatte. „Hilf mir, Dad.“, schluchzte er. „Bitte hilf mir. Ich kann nicht mehr.“ Es war wohl das erste Mal, dass er seinen Vater um Hilfe bat…  
„Deshalb bin ich hier, Sohn.“, sagte Bob beruhigend. Nach einer Weile ließ das Schluchzen nach und Ben wurde ruhiger. Bob holte ihm ein Glas Wasser und meinte dann: „Steh auf, Ben. Mach dich sauber und rasier dich. Dann beseitigen wir das Chaos hier.“ Ben nickte und stand langsam auf. Sein Kopf tat weh und ihm war schwindlig. Doch nun war sein Vater hier, um ihm zu helfen. Er war nicht mehr allein.  
Als er fertig war, befahl Bob ihm, sämtliche Whiskyflaschen auszuschütten und zu entsorgen. Er tat es, ohne sich zu beklagen. Schweigend räumten sie die Hütte auf. Bob machte seinem Sohn keine Vorwürfe. Als Ben heimlich den Brief einsteckte, tat er als würde er es nicht sehen.  
Auch wenn er selten zu Hause gewesen war, als Ben ihn am meisten brauchte, wusste er doch, dass sein Sohn reden würde, wenn er soweit war. Er war eben seinem Vater sehr ähnlich.  
Bob packte ein paar von Ben´s Sachen zusammen. Der sah ihn fragend an. „Was tust du da, Dad?“ „Du kommst mit mir. Zieh deine Uniform an, wir gehen auf Patrouille.“ Ben war verwirrt, tat es aber.

Als die Frasers ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten, war es bereits dunkel. Bob hatte Essen gemacht. Er hielt seinem Sohn einen Teller hin, aber der schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, Dad, aber ich bin nicht hungrig.“, sagte er leise. Er fühlte sich gar nicht gut. Ihm war abwechselnd heiß und kalt und er zitterte. Außerdem war ihm furchtbar schlecht. Was hätte er jetzt für einen Schluck Whisky gegeben?  
„Iss, Sohn. Du musst bei Kräften bleiben.“, brummte Bob ärgerlich. Ben nahm den Teller und versuchte, ein paar Bissen zu essen. Plötzlich ließ er den Teller fallen, sprang auf und lief zum nächsten Gebüsch. Bob hörte ihn würgen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hoffte, es war noch nicht zu spät. Er hoffte, er konnte seinen Sohn noch retten. Er wusste, Ben war stark.  
„Wie lange geht das schon so?“, fragte er, als Ben zurück kam. Er konnte die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme nicht ganz verstecken. Ben setzte sich wieder ans Feuer und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht.“, entgegnete er leise. „Ein paar Wochen vielleicht.“ Oh, er wusste genau, wann es angefangen hatte! Wieder sah er ihren Blick, als man sie aus dem Gerichtssaal führte. Ihre seelenlosen Augen… Er fror. Obwohl er am Feuer saß, war ihm furchtbar kalt. Er legte die Arme um seinen Körper und beugte sich nach vorn. Wortlos stand Bob auf und legte ihm eine Decke um die Schultern.  
In dieser Nacht wurde Bob Fraser durch Schreie geweckt. Sofort sprang er auf die Füße und sah sich um. Dann wurde ihm klar, wer da schrie. „Ben!“, rief er und ging hinüber zu seinem Jungen. Der hatte sich in seinen Schlafsack gekuschelt und wälzte sich herum. Er schrie und schluchzte. ´Oh, Gott! Er hat Alpträume!´, dachte Bob. Vorsichtig strich er dem zähneklappernden Ben die verschwitzten Locken aus der Stirn. Dann zog er die Brauen zusammen und fühlte Ben`s Gesicht. „Der Junge hat Fieber.“, murmelte er, „Oh, Mann! Das wird härter, als ich geglaubt habe.“ Bob setzte sich zu seinem Sohn und hielt ihn in seinem Schoß. Er streichelte ihn und sang ihm vor, so als wäre er wieder sechs Jahre alt und musste auf grausame Weise erfahren, dass seine Mutter nie mehr wieder kommt. Sehnsüchtig blickte Bob in den Himmel, wo Millionen Sterne leuchteten und seufzte: „Ach, Caroline. Ich wünschte, du wärst hier. Unser Junge braucht mich und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll. Ich bin ein lausiger Vater, Caroline.“  
Am nächsten Morgen flößte Bob seinem fiebernden Sohn etwas Tee ein, betete, dass er wenigstens den drin behielt und lud ihn auf den Schlitten. Gegen Mittag machte er Rast.  
„Dad?“, hörte er Ben´s krächzende Stimme, als er gerade mit essen fertig war. „Ich bin hier, Sohn.“, antwortete er. „Durst.“, flüsterte Ben. Klar, dachte Bob, er muss ja Durst haben. Er gab ihm Te und Ben trank gierig. „Langsam, Junge.“, sagte Bob sanft, „Du sollst es ja nicht wieder ausspucken.“ Als Ben getrunken hatte, lehnte er sich in dem Schlitten zurück und stöhnte. „Tut mir leid, Dad.“, meinte er leise. „Unsinn.“, brummte Bob. „Wie geht´s dir?“ Ben grinste schwach. „Besser.“ „Lügner.“ „Dad…“ „ Wie geht es dir wirklich, Benton?“ Ben seufzte. „Ich fühle mich, als hätte mich ein Laster überfahren. Und mir ist kalt.“ „Hm.“, brummte Bob und wickelte ihn fester in die Decken. „Du hast Fieber.“ Ben nickte, dann schlief er wieder ein.  
Das Fieber machte Bob Sorgen. Dass sein Sohn Entzugserscheinungen haben würde, war ihm klar, aber Fieber? Er erinnerte sich an eine ähnliche Situation vor etwa zwei Jahren. Ben war gerade mit der Ausbildung fertig und wurde seinem Vater zugeteilt. Bob hatte seine Hand im Spiel gehabt, weil er hoffte, so endlich etwas Zeit mit seinem Sohn verbringen zu können.  
Sie hatten einen Verdächtigen verfolgt, wobei Ben von einer zwanzig Meter hohen Klippe sprang und sich böse das Bein brach. Sie waren Tage vom nächsten Außenposten entfernt und ein Schneesturm kam auf. Ben bekam eine schlimme Infektion. Er hatte hohes Fieber und schlief fast nur. Bob war dankbar dafür, dass sein Sohn schlief, so konnte er ihm wenigstens die Schmerzen während des Transports ersparen. Als sie endlich den Außenposten erreichten, war der Sturm in vollem Gange.  
Elf Tage waren sie damals eingeschneit und konnten keine Hilfe für Ben holen. Bob wusste, wenn er nicht bald Hilfe bekam, würde Ben sterben oder zumindest sein Bein verlieren. Als sie ihn endlich ausfliegen konnten, war er nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein. Aber er schaffte es. Es dauerte fast ein halbes Jahr, aber er wurde wieder gesund. Ben war ein Kämpfer.  
Als Bob am Abend das Lager errichtete, wurde Ben wach. Er hatte fast den ganzen Tag geschlafen. Bob fragte: „Wie fühlst du dich, Junge?“ „Okay.“, murmelte Ben. Es ging ihm wirklich besser, aber ihm war klar, dass er noch einen weiten Weg vor sich hatte. „Hunger?“, wollte Bob wissen. „“Ja, etwas.“ Ben war selbst erstaunt über seine Antwort, aber er war tatsächlich hungrig. Er schälte sich aus dem Schlitten und ging mit wackeligen Schritten hinüber zum Lagerfeuer. „Du kannst die Hunde füttern.“, sagte Bob. Er wusste, er musste Ben mit Arbeit ablenken.  
Die folgende Nacht war schlimm für Ben. Er hatte furchtbare Alpträume, Schmerzen und Krämpfe. Bob hatte richtig Angst um ihn. Erst am Morgen schlief er ein.  
Diesmal brachen sie erst gegen Mittag auf. Der Himmel war trüb und es sah nach Schnee aus. Besorgt beobachtete Bob das Wetter. Er wusste, dass sein schwacher, kranker Sohn einen Schneesturm hier draußen nicht überleben würde, also änderte er die Richtung. Ein paar Stunden entfernt gab es eine Schutzhütte, die Bob schon öfter benutzt hatte. Dort würden sie den Sturm abwarten.  
Als sie die Hütte erreichten, war der Sturm schon ziemlich stark. Bob brachte Ben hinein, machte ihm ein Lager vor dem alten gusseisernen Ofen und ging Feuerholz holen. So lange sollten die Hunde Ben warm halten. Eine Stunde später war es angenehm warm in der Hütte, aber Ben fror. Er hatte Fieber und Schüttelfrost. Bob machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen. Ihm war klar, dass sein Sohn wohl besser in ein Krankenhaus gehörte, aber das nächste Krankenhaus war hunderte Kilometer weit entfernt. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn er ihn gleich in ein Krankenhaus gebracht und nicht mit hier raus genommen hätte. Doch nun war es dafür zu spät. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Möglicherweise hatte er seinen Sohn in Lebensgefahr gebracht. „Ich bin eben der mieseste Vater, der auf Gottes Erden herum läuft.“, murmelte er vor sich hin.  
Gegen Abend wurde Ben wach und Bob versuchte ihm etwas Brühe einzuflößen. Viel war es nicht, aber Ben schaffte es, sie drin zu behalten. Dann schlief er wieder ein. Draußen heulte der Sturm.  
Ben schlief unruhig und träumte schlecht, aber am Morgen ging es ihm besser. Erleichtert stellte Bob fest, dass das Fieber gesunken war. Vielleicht würde sein Sohn es schaffen…würde überleben.  
Der Sturm hielt zwei Tage an und als er aufhörte, waren sie eingeschneit. Zwar hatte Bob einen guten Vorrat an Feuerholz angelegt, aber auch der würde bald erschöpft sein. Ebenso die Lebensmittelvorräte, auch wenn Ben nicht viel aß. Doch es ging ihm besser. Er war länger wach und erbrach sich nicht mehr. Außerdem war das Fieber weg. Das war gut, fand Bob.  
Am Abend des zweiten Tages saßen sie vor dem Holzofen. Ben war in seinen Schlafsack gehüllt und Bob gab ihm eine Tasse heißen Tee. „Trink das, Sohn. Das wärmt.“, sagte er sanft. Ben lächelte. „Danke, Dad.“, meinte er leise. „Danke, dass du für mich da bist.“ „Hör auf damit.“, brummte Bob beschämt, aber Ben erwiderte: „Doch, Dad. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet.“ Bob stand auf und holte noch Feuerholz. Solche Gespräche waren ihm unangenehm. „Ja.“, sagte er sarkastisch, „Nachdem ich es auf´s Spiel gesetzt habe.“ Er lachte freudlos. „Ich hätte dich gleich ins Krankenhaus bringen sollen.“ Energisch schüttelte Ben den Kopf. „“Nein, Dad. So wie es ist, ist es gut. Im Krankenhaus wäre ich nur wieder allein gewesen.“ Bob starrte seinen Sohn an. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm bewusst, wie Ben fühlen musste.  
„Ich hätte öfter für dich da sein sollen.“, murmelte er, als er sich wieder zu seinem Sohn setzte. „Das kannst du immer noch.“, antwortete Ben. Dann begann er zu erzählen.  
Wie er Victoria gesucht und gefunden hatte. Wie sie beide beinahe erfroren sind und sie ihn am Leben hielt, indem sie dieses Gesicht aufsagte. Immer und immer wieder. Wie sie nach vier Tagen den Außenposten erreichten und er sie seinen Kollegen übergab.  
Und dann war da die Gerichtsverhandlung. Ben, als der verhaftende Officer, musste seine Aussage machen.  
„“Weißt du, Dad, ich habe sie geliebt. Ich habe sie wirklich geliebt. Die Frau, mit der ich mir eine Zukunft hätte vorstellen können, habe ich verhaftet. Sie ist noch so jung, Dad. Und ich bringe sie ins Gefängnis. Dabei wäre es so leicht gewesen, sie gehen zu lassen.“  
„Sie ist eine Kriminelle, Sohn. Du hast richtig gehandelt.“ Ben lachte hart. „Ja, der brave Benton Fraser, Sohn der lebenden Legende Sgt. Robert Fraser, tut natürlich nur seine Pflicht.  
„Gib nicht mir die Schuld, Ben.“ „Tu ich ja nicht. Es ist nur…“ „Was?“ „Ach nichts.“ „Habe ich dich jemals zu irgendetwas gezwungen, Sohn?“ „Nicht mit Worten, Dad. Dafür warst du viel zu selten zu Hause.“ „Mein Gott, Benton! Ich weiß, dass ich ein schlechter Vater bin und es tut mir leid, das musst du mir glauben. Aber ich habe nie etwas von dir verlangt. Es war deine Entscheidung Polizist zu werden.“ „Ja, da hast du recht. Ich wollte mein Leben lang nichts anderes. Ich wollte, dass du stolz auf mich bist, Dad. Und nun? Sieh mich an!“ „Ich bin stolz auf dich, Benton. Das war ich immer.“ „Aber du hast es mir nie gesagt. Oder gezeigt.“  
„“Oh, Ben! Die Frasers waren nie gut darin ihre Gefühle auszudrücken.“ „Ja, ich weiß. Ich kann es ja auch nicht.“  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann sagte Ben: „Ich habe ihr Briefe ins Gefängnis geschrieben. Unzählige. Ich wollte ihr erklären, warum ich tun musste was ich getan hatte. Aber sie kamen alle ungeöffnet zurück. Und dann…zuletzt kam dieser eine Brief…“  
Er holte das Stück Papier mit dem einen Satz aus der Tasche und gab es seinem Vater. Bob sagte ihm nicht, dass er es schon gelesen hatte. Er nahm es und nickte nur. „Weißt du, Sohn, irgendwann…irgendwann wirst du sie vergessen. Du wirst andere Frauen kennenlernen und dann wird auch die Richtige dabei sein.“ Traurig schüttelte Ben den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht, Dad. Victoria war so…anders. Es war wie Magie.“ Bob klopfte ihm mit der Hand auf´s Knie. „Nein, Benton. Es war der Moment, der magisch war.“  
Ben sah seinem Vater ins Gesicht und versuchte zu verstehen, was der meinte. „Lass uns jetzt schlafen, Sohn.“, sagte Bob. „Morgen müssen wir uns hier ausgraben.“ Ben nickte. Er war müde.  
In dieser Nacht schlief Ben zum ersten Mal seit Langem tief und traumlos. Als Bob ihn am nächsten Morgen weckte, wusste er, dass alles gut werden würde.  
Es war schwierig für die beiden Männer, sich aus der eingeschneiten Hütte zu befreien. Ben war sehr schwach und Bob musste die Hauptarbeit leisten. Immer wieder musste Ben Pausen einlegen. Dennoch genoss er es, an der Seite seines Vaters körperliche Arbeit zu leisten. Endlich hatten sie es geschafft. Ben war völlig erschöpft, was ihn ärgerte. Er war immer gesund und stark gewesen. Und nun? Was ihn aber am meisten ärgerte war, dass er selbst daran schuld war. Er schwor sich, nie wieder auch nur einen Tropfen Alkohol anzurühren.  
An diesem Abend saßen sie am Feuer und sahen in den Himmel. Millionen Sterne glitzerten und das Nordlicht tanzte stumm durch die Dunkelheit. In der Ferne heulte einsam ein Wolf und die Hunde fielen mit ein. Ben lächelte. Hier war er zu Hause. Hier war er glücklich. Und ganz. Hier gehörte er her, in dieses wundervolle, weite, magische, grausame Land, wo seine Seele wohnte.  
Bob legte den Arm um ihn. Er sah das Leuchten in den Augen seines Sohnes. Diese wunderschönen, blauen Augen, die ihn an seine geliebte Caroline erinnerten.  
Leise sagte er: „Sieh dich um, Sohn. Sieh dir dieses wundervolle Land an. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, diese Schönheit zu wahren und zu schützen. Das haben wir geschworen. Vergiss das nicht, Ben. Vergiss das niemals. Hier gehören wir hin.“  
Ben nickte lächelnd. Sein Vater hatte recht. Bob zog seinen Jungen an sich und flüsterte: „Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass alles gut wird, Junge. Aber eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit: Alles wird besser. Ich liebe dich, Ben.“  
Es war das erste und einzige Mal, dass Benton Fraser diese Worte aus dem Mund seines Vaters hörte. „Ich dich auch, Dad.“, wisperte er.

 

September 1995, Chicago

 

Ben und Ray saßen schweigend in Ray´s Riv, nachdem Ben seine Geschichte beendet hatte. Ray wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte alles Mögliche erwartet, aber das?  
Zum ersten Mal, seit er seinen Freund kannte, spürte er wie einsam der sein ganzes Leben lang gewesen sein musste.  
Ben lächelte, in Gedanken versunken, dann sagte er: „Nun, Ray. Und darum trinke ich nicht.“  
Ray sah ihm ins Gesicht. In diese schönen, blauen Augen, die ihn mit einem einzigen Blick total verärgern oder zu allem überreden konnten. Tief im Inneren wusste er, dass die Freundschaft zu diesem merkwürdigen Fremden etwas ganz Besonderes war. Etwas, dass selbst die dunkelsten Stunden überstand. Etwas…Magisches.  
Ray grinste breit. Eigentlich war er Realist. Er glaubte nicht an Magie, aber Fraser…ja, Fraser hatte irgendetwas an sich, das man wohl mit Magie vergleichen konnte. Leise sagte er: „Danke, Benny.“ Ben nickte nur.  
„Komm, lass uns nach Hause fahren, hier passiert heute nichts mehr.“ Ben war einverstanden.  
Doch eigentlich wussten beide, dass sehr viel passiert war. Sie hatten begriffen, dass auch Freundschaft unendlich sein konnte. So unendlich, wie der Himmel über Ben´s Heimat.

 

TYK


End file.
